


Angel’s Sins

by arttselen



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Yunho it’s in charge of being the “scary movie buddy”  of the group.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Angel’s Sins

It’s Halloween night, the boys are lying down on in the living room watching scary and spooky movies together while they’re wearing their new seasonal costumes. It’s around 01:00 AM and almost all of them are already falling asleep against the couch in their “protect from jump scares and disturbing characters” position. 

Jeong Yunho, who was the most tenacious between them was sitting on the sofa watching them, caressing Wooyoung’s arm with his nails while he was resting his head in his lap. The film playing on the TV screen was near it’s ending and so, Yunho who was responsible for taking care of them on those nights was thinking about carrying them to bed and how he should calm them down if they were too startled. 

Those situations were now natural and carried a familiar feeling with them, especially because every end of the night, he would lay down with Wooyoung in the same bed. They’d make out, kiss each and sleep hugging when their schedule was engaged with work. But in rare instances like the one as this night, they’d have rough sex and Yunho would carve into Wooyoung’s skin who he belonged to so he wouldn’t ever forget. The black and beautiful switchblade graciously flickering versus the angel boy, tracing his surface with his claims on him. Wooyoung would sob softly, trying to not wipe his tears away because he wanted to let the older admire him. And he loved when his cries caused by the stinging wounds made Yunho drink his blood directly of his exposed torso. It hurts a little, but the pleasure he felt was beyond any scream he tried to suppress in his mouth. 

— Hyung, please. — He begged, holding tight on the sheets. His vision was a blur because of the tears and the older wouldn’t kiss them away until he was finished with his art. — Imprint in all of me that I’m yours. — The knife drew a new line in his belly, making him wince and arch his back. — _Fuck, fuck me. Ruin me, please. Please._

— So dazzling. _Mine_. — He looks at the boy’s body in glorious awe of the vivid coloured flaws. — I’m not done yet, my Angel. 

Yunho adjusted the position of the angel's halo on the boy’s head and kissed a single tear on his wet cheek. 

— Do not disobey me, Angel. I told you before we started. — He eyed the boy directly at his pupils, the harsh tone singing dangerously in every separate word. — **_If you move, I’ll leave a scar on your skin deeper than the feeling of me inside you._**


End file.
